


Delight

by singswithtrees



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dubious Morality, F/M, Forced Marriage, Inspired by Poetry, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, indirect history nerdiness, obscure inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees
Summary: My piece for @baixue88 for the Giftadumpster holiday exchange.  Hope that you enjoy it!  The more that I thought about it, the more that everyone's favorite Warlord had in common with some of the ancient figures from Bronze Age mythology and poetry.  That led me down the rabbit hole of ancient Egyptian and Sumerian erotic poetry, which led to here.  This is a mythologized version of events early in "Such Things", along with a little artistic license of my own.





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baixue1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baixue1988/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Such Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005193) by [Baixue1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baixue1988/pseuds/Baixue1988). 



“Immortan, dear to my heart,  
Mighty is your strength, and desirous as water,  
Roaring engine, dear to my heart,  
Mighty is your strength.  
Daddy, let my hands caress you,  
My fingers are cleverer than any,  
In the bedchamber, honey-filled,  
Let me enjoy your goodly strength,  
Immortan, let me caress you.  
My fingers are cleverer than any.  
Husband, take your pleasure of me,  
You, because you love me more than any,  
Give me all of your caresses,  
My protector,  
Your love has penetrated all within me  
Like a brand placed against virgin flesh,  
Like the fire of the sun that blinds.”

The words she had spoken   
Were words of desire.   
From her fear and from her curiosity   
Came the new one’s desire.

She ran to Kindest, sad-eyed and gentle.   
Kindest counseled her, saying:   
"Mint, the Immortan will be your father.   
Sweet one, he will treat you like a father,   
He will hoard you and treasure you.”

She bathed and anointed herself with scented oil.   
She covered her body with white linens.  
She reddened her lips and was ready for him.  
The god waited, expectant.   
She pressed her face close against his neck:  
“Immortan, I am full of eagerness like an untested Warboy.   
My engine has not yet been sparked.  
As for me, your treasure,  
Will you caress me?   
Will you flood my engine?  
Will you give me sweet guzzoline?   
As for me, your new Delight,  
Will you plant seed in my garden?”

The Immortan replied:  
"Delight, you will dance for me.   
Your caress will soothe my tiredness.  
You, my treasure,  
Will be held above all.   
Will you obey Me?  
Will you think only of my pleasure?   
As for you, my new Delight,  
Your garden will be seeded and fertile,   
And you will bear me a son.”

He led her to it, he led her to the bed.  
He led her to the bed that held frail hopes.   
He led her to the bed that sweetened the loins.  
He called to his new bride:  
"The bed is waiting!"  
She danced before him.   
He put his hand to her heart.  
As the sun, he began to warm her.  
As the sun, he began to scorch her.

“I bathed for the mighty Immortan,   
I perfumed my neck with ointment,   
I coated my lips with paint red as blood,  
I painted my eyes with kohl.   
He stroked my loins with his rough hands.  
The God filled my lap with precious guzzoline and water,   
He stroked my hair,   
He seeded my womb.   
He laid his hands on all parts of me,   
He consumed all that was given to him  
And all that he could take as well.  
I will caress his loins,  
And I will bear a son to him.  
May I enjoy long days in the sweetness of his favor."  
Delight opened wide her arms to the God of the Citadel.  
She opened everything to him, and he razed it all.


End file.
